Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Prologue (The Movie starts when A Origin Looney Tunes scene) * Elmer Fudd: '''Be very quiet. I'm hunting rabbits. (laughs) * '''Daffy Duck: I am a duck bent on self-preservationum. * Elmer Fudd: '''Say your prayers, rabbit. It's rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: '''Duck season. * '''Daffy Duck: '''Rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Duck season. * Daffy Duck: Rabbit season! * Bugs Bunny: Rabbit season. * Daffy Duck: '''Duck season! Fire! (Than Elmer Fudd just shot Daffy few times in a role) * '''Daffy Duck: '''Hold everything."Daffy gets blasted."Page 7: "Daffy gets blasted."Page 8: "Daffy gets blasted again!" I got nothing! What's the matter with you people?We can't do this kind of stuff anymore.Brothers Warner...show biz legends like me shouldn't have to play stooge... to that long-eared, carrot-chomping, overbite-challenged-- (Bugs Bunny comes in) * '''Bugs Bunny: What's up, doc? Bobby, how's the wife? Great nose job, Chuck. Thanks, girls.Good rug, Mel. Never would have guessed. Pardon me. * Daffy Duck: The pleasure is mine. * Bugs Bunny: Fellas, I think Daff's right. Maybe I'll take a vacation. Go visit my 542 nieces and nephews. * Kate Houghton: Mr. Duck, excuse me, I'm sorry. I don't see how we can have a Bugs Bunny movie without Bugs Bunny. * Daffy Duck: (Walks to her) Oh, my heavens, no. You couldn't have a movie without Bugs Bunny. If you don't mind me asking, whose glorified personal assistant are you? * Kate Houghton: Kate Houghton, Vice President, Comedy. * Daffy Duck: Right. * Brother Warner 1#: Kate did Lethal Weapon Babies. * Brother Warner 2#: Finally, a Lethal Weapon that I can take my grandchildren to. * Kate Houghton: '''Gentlemen, check your phones. Our latest research shows that Bugs Bunny is a core asset... that appeals to male and female, young and old throughout the universe... while your fan base is limited to angry fat guys in basements. * '''Daffy Duck: Yeah, but... Come on, fellas, I'm thrice the entertainer the rabbit is! (Bugs just burp and the people laugh) Fine, it's hilarious... but moviegoers these days demand action heroes, like me! (He did some fighting moves) Top that, rabbit. (Than Bugs, just pop Daffy eyes out) So, it has come to this, has it? I'm afraid the Brothers Warner must choose... between a handsome matinee idol... or this miscreant perpetrator of low burlesque. * Brother Warner 2#: Whichever one's not the duck. * Daffy Duck: (gasps) Hey? That's the stuff from my office. * Brother Warner 1#: '''You don't have an office. * '''Brother Warner 2#: '''Not anymore. * '''Daffy Duck: Symbolically, this is bad. Please, brother. Other brother? Icy she-wolf? Help me, please. I'm too moist and tender to retire. * Kate Houghton: '''(She grabs Daffy Duck) Let me escort you out. * '''Daffy Duck: Wait!I haven't tried toadying, kowtowing, or butt-kissing yet. I'm still begging here! * Bugs Bunny: (Sighs) The Duck Chase (Mean while DJ (whom Otis, Tino, and their friends with him) is doing his apply from a role) * DJ: Freeze! (He jump from the second floor and throw the food on those two) * Otis: Uh, are you okay? * DJ: I'm fine. Can I try that again? * Man: No, thank you. We'll call you. * Star Butterfly: I think he didn't get the part. * Squire Flicker: '''Nope, But he did wanna get that part. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, but someday, he'll get it soon. * '''Chef Officer: Hey, D.J. How did your tryout go? * DJ: Well, let's see. I can say I made an impression. * Chef Officer: Your father can get you a job anytime he wants to. * DJ: I know, but I don't want that. I'd really rather earn it, sir. * Chef Officer: Mr. Warner mentioned you this morning. * DJ: He did? What did he say? * Chef Officer: He said don't forget the TurtleWax. (Later that day) * Timmy Turner: Well, at least we get to see our old friends, Bugs Bunny and others Looney Tunes. * Marco Diaz: '''Yeah, That's sounds exciting! * '''Pig: Say, what's Pooh and the others are doing anyway? * Lincoln: I'm think they doing just find. * Doraemon: '''Lincoln, Sometimes you are really a scatterbrain. * '''Lola: '''Yeah, that's a big way for it. * '''Sir Blaze: I agree with you, Lola. (The Daffy, Bugs and Kate comes in) * Daffy Duck: What about animation? I could do cartoons. Dead duck walking. * DJ: Morning, Mr. Bunny. * Daffy Duck: Very hot now. And I do voices. Listen. * Kate Houghton: '''Excuse me. * '''Daffy Duck: "Fetch the stick, boy.""What a maroon." "You can't handle the truth." Some grip, lady. * Kate Houghton: '''I need you to eject this duck. * '''Leni: But, that Daffy. You can't throw him out. * Daffy Duck: Exactly. * Kate Houghton: '''Not anymore. We own the name. * '''Daffy Duck: Yeah? You can't stop me from calling myself... What do you know? * DJ: You fired Daffy Duck? * Kate Houghton: '''No, I didn't. I did. They did. You just were following orders. You know what? You don't know me. * '''DJ: You're Kate Houghton, you're the VP of Comedy. Go figure. You drive a red 1988 Alfa Romeo. Good engine. Little under-driven.I know this because you nearly ran me over last week. Anyway, about that duck, you want me to get rid of him still? * Kate Houghton: '''Huh? * '''DJ: (Making Duck noices) * Kate Houghton: '''Duck, yes. Eject the duck, please. * '''Duke: Well, he can't do that right now. * Kate Houghton: '''Why not? * '''DJ: He's gone. * Kate Houghton: '''What are you waiting for, backup? * '''Abby: Great, now what we do? * Pip: '''Well, maybe we should split up, that way we can get a tour quicker. * '''Lynn: Great Idea, Pip. * Marco Diaz: '''Yeah, that will be easy to finish the tour. * '''Chester: '''I think you both right. * '''A.J: '''I agree with you, Chester. * '''Timmy Turner: '''Oaky so, Otis, Chester, A.J., Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitinit, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire and I go with DJ to watch over Daffy Duck. * '''Twilight Sparkle: And the rest of us will be with Bugs Bunny and Mrs. Houghton to give us a tour. * Human Applejack: '''Sounds like a good plan to me, let's do it ya! * '''Wanda: Yeah! * Otis: Alright, guys! Move out! (They split up) * DJ: Daffy? * Girl: (Voices) Look mom, there Daffy! * Daffy Duck: Shabby job so far, constable. Quick! After me! * Otis: Hey, wait. Where you going? Follow that duck! (They start chacing Daffy) * DJ: Daffy, stop! * Daffy Duck: Cut him off at the pass, boys. All units in pursuit of little black duck. (Then Daffy went throw that painting set, but the others just cut it throw) Well, that's just cheating. (They still chacing throw New York set, and run to the top of a building) * Daffy Duck: Don't follow me. (Once they walked throw that door, they fall from a building) * Director Guy: That's not right. Cut! Cut! * Daffy Duck: That's lunch, everybody! * Director Guy: That airbag cost a lot of money. * DJ: I'm okay. Good morning. Batman, you good? All right. * Human Rainbow Dash: Hey, I wonder if this is where they're making the new Batman/Superman movie? * Lincoln: Yeah, That sounds epic! * A.J: Hey! Their no time to take about some movie! * King Allfire: He's right guys, we need to be forget. There's no telling that Daffy is ever gonna have way worse. * Noby: Uh, guys, I saw him. * Sue: Noby's right. Look! * Daffy Duck: My chariot awaits. Yes! Bat-lights. Bat-conditioning. Bat-stereo. To the Duck Cave. * Clyde McBride: Uh D.J, he's in a Bathmobile. * DJ: Now what are you doing? Stay away from that Batmobile! (He garb Daffy) * Marco Diaz: What are you doing? * Daffy Duck: I'm allowed to steal. I'm a celebrity. * DJ: Tell it to the judge! * Daffy Duck: Feeling pretty good about yourself? * DJ: I am. * Daffy Duck: You bested that dastardly duck? * DJ: I did. * Daffy Duck: You're gonna offer your catch to the pretty executive? * DJ: Indeed. (Than the Batmobile crash to the water towel) * DJ: Miss Houghton! * Star Butterfly: We got the him. (Then towel coming down) * Trixie Tang: Uh, guys. * Timmy Turner: What? * Wanda: Look behind you! (They looked and they saw the towel coming down) * Pip: Now what? * Otis: I know, Run in feel! * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! * Noby: Run away! (They got all wet) * Bugs Bunny: What do you know? I found Nemo. * Otis: Is anyone alright? * Daffy Duck: I think she likes you. * DJ: Oops! * Princess Flame: Well, this is bad. * Chef Officer: '''Your father would be so ashamed of you. (Then D.J(whom Otis, Timmy Turner, Chester, A.J., Human Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitinit, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame and King Allfire with him) left the studio) * '''DJ: But I was... It was... The New Co-Star/The Blue Monkey (Meanwhile at some kind of restrunt, theres some alot of Looney Tunes are eating their, and Bugs Bunny and Kate Houghton (whom Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, The Human Mane 4 (Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie), Twilight Sparlke, Big G, Lincoln's sisters, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Elmer, Sanjay and Trixie Tang with then) are eating lunch) * Trixie Tang: Hey, so what are we doing now, miss Houghton? * Kate Houghton: There are some areas of the script I think we need to address. There's no heart, no cooperation, nobody learns anything. * Bug Bunny: Daffy learns not to stick his head in a jet engine. * Lori: Look, Bugs. Daffy's gone. He's never coming back. * Bugs Bunny: No, Daffy always comes back. I just tell him how much I need him. We hug, we cry, I drop something heavy on him, I laugh. * Kate Houghton: The duck is history, okay? So the question is... how can I help you reposition your brand identity? Answer: We team you up with a hot female co-star. * Luna: Yeah, she famous. * Lola: Well, I will take that role. * Big G: Oh come on, Lola. You don't act. * Lola: Oh, come on! I'm good at this! * Lisa: Lola, I think that's not a good idea. * Luan: Yeah, mom and dad will not allowed you to do that, you know. * Wanda: And beside, it's best that we let young actress stay out of this role. * Lola: You're right, Wanda. * Bugs Bunny: Actually... (He turns into a female) I play the female love interest. * Kate Houghton: About the cross-dressing thing? In the past, funny. Today, disturbing. * Bugs Bunny: Lady, if you don't find a rabbit with lipstick amusing... you and I have nothing to say to each other. * Kate Houghton: Look, I'm trying to be nice... but I was brought in to leverage your synergy...and I am not going to let you or some wacky duck-- * Bugs Bunny: Daffy. * Kate Houghton: Wacky, daffy, nutty, fruitcake, crispy over rice, it doesn't matter. * Bugs Bunny: (Then he bring his awols ) Well, these matter. (Then he brings up his Hollywood Star) And this. And they say we get Daffy back. Right, boys? (The his Arowls says "We went Daffy Back") *'Sir Loungelot:' This gonna be tough without Daffy around. *'Lynn:' I'm agree with you. *'Human Applejack: '''You said it. (Meanwhile at DJ (whom Otis, Timmy Turner, Chester, A.J., Human Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitinit, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame and King Allfire with him) came home at DJ's place) * '''Granny:' Little Damian. * DJ: Hey, Granny. Hi, Tweety. * Tweety:'''How was work today? * '''DJ: Eventful. * Granny: What a nice young man. (Everyone went inside) * Otis: Wow this place is great. * Lincoln: 'Yeah, Otis, us too. *'Sue: 'You said it. *'Chester: Yeah, this place is so cool! *'A.J.L '''Sure does. * '''DJ:' That's okay you guys are feel free to look around and try anything you like. *'Tino Tonitini:' Well, that will be okay for now, until our friends get here. *'Star Butterfly:' Well they gonna here soon, because we need to caught a duck, because at the movie studio, It wrecked that towel to topple over! *'Marco Diaz:' That's because it's not worth dying to catch a crazy duck! (The Daffy Duck comes out of DJ's bag) * Daffy Duck: Guess who? So did you miss me? * Timmy Turner: Daffy Duck? How did you get in there? * Daffy Duck: I snucked in. (Kissed Timmy) * Timmy Turner: Bafffing again! (He he baffed at the bunsh) * Daffy Duck: I'm glad I was fired. In a few days, they'll be kissing my befeathered rump... begging me to come back. But I won't. * DJ: Did I miss the part where I invited you in? * Lor McQuarrie: Don't you have something better to do Daffy? * Daffy Duck: I'll be too busy accepting numerous, multiple offers. Every studio in town... Hey! (He grab the newspaper) Gasp Who am I kidding? My career is over. * DJ: Perhaps I was being too polite. Get out! * Daffy Duck: '''I'll starve. I'll have to eat envelope glue. Wait, a sushi bar. (Then he want to DJ's fish bowl and ate a fish) * '''DJ: No! (Then DJ grab a fish that Daffy ate and put it back to his fishbowl) * DJ: Daffy. * Daffy Duck: Yes. * DJ: Leave my father's house. Now. * Daffy Duck: You live with Daddy? * DJ: Yeah, so? Just, you know, kind of temporarily. * Daffy Duck: I've hit rock bottom. I'm hanging out with a security guard who lives with his father. (Crying) My grease and gravy! Your dad is Damian Drake. * Timmy Turner: Did he say, Damian Drake? * Clyde McBride: Oh, my gosh, my favorite super spy, ever * Lincoln: Yeah, me too. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he my favorite spy too. * DJ: He's an actor who plays a spy. And that? That was his I Spy Award. * Daffy Duck: Ingenious. An actor playing a super spy as a cover for being a super spy playing an actor.In fact, I'll bet this whole dump is a super spy lair. Nothing is as it seems. * Otis: How did you three know this Damian Drake, Timmy? * Timmy Turner: Well, he's a greatest super spy at all time, Otis. * Lincoln: Yeah, we saw every movie he made. * Clyde McBride: '''Yeah, and his TV series too. * '''Human Rainbow Dash: And I learn all the the moves form him. * Squire Flicker: '''Really, Rainbow Dash? * '''Human Rainbow Dash: Yep! You have to learn all the move form a greatest spy hero of all. * Daffy Duck: You're probably protected by an invisible force field right this minute. (He throw a apple at DJ) Ha-Ha! The force field-penetrating apple. * DJ: Just feel free to continue your delusional ranting... while I answer my... Remote? Hello? Hmm. (Then a painting turns in a movie screen and Damian Drake on the screen) * Damian Drake: Son? * DJ: Dad? What are you doing in the painting? * Damian Drake: I wanted to keep you out of this, but there's no one else I can trust. Can you hold on a second? * DJ: Are you shooting a movie or something? * Daffy Duck: A new Damian Drake movie? Cool. * Damian Drake: Come to Las Vegas. Ask Dusty Tails for the Blue Monkey. * DJ: The Blue Monkey? * King Allfire: '''What is this Blue Monkey anyway? * '''Damian Drake: A diamond. A very special diamond. Find Dusty Tails. * DJ: HEY! Dad, you need me to call the police or something? * Damian Drake: No police. * DJ: Dad, are you all right? * Damian Drake: I'm sorry I never told you this before, but I... (The the painting screen is offline and turn back into a paint picture) * DJ: Dad? * Timmy Turner: Oh my gosh. Damian Drake had been capture form the bad guys?! * Chester: '''Oh No! This can't be happing! * '''Noby: Um, it's happing, dude! * Daffy Duck: Diamond? I'm rich! I've joined the leisure class. * Otis: Well, I'm not gonna let those bad guys take Damian, we got to save him! * Marco Diaz: '''Sorry, I can't Otis. * '''Chester: '''Yeah, this isn't a good time for that. * '''Otis: Come on, guys. Our adventures is heart of America, The Blood of Europe, and The Backbone of the Equator. this is our Chance to make history. Now who's with me? * Noby: '''I'm in. * '''Lincoln: Me too! * A.J: And you not gonna make that speech again, so am I. * DJ: Okay, I'm really thank for helping me, but can we please say my father now?! * Star Butterfly: He's right, guys! So let's go! * Daffy Duck: Your dad, yeah. So count me in. A spy caper. Double agents, exploding bikinis, tigers hanging from helicopters! I'm through with show biz! From now on, I'm gonna live the adventure. Next stop, Las Vegas. * DJ: I'll take my dad's old car. * Lincoln: Cool, we're taking a super spy car! * Human Rainbow Dash: I know, right! * DJ: This isn't a spy car. * Daffy Duck: Your dad is a spy. Ipso ergo, a spy car. * DJ: I used to deliver pizzas in this car. * Daffy Duck: Secret pizzas? (DJ throw him out of a window) A spy pie, maybe? Fine, be that way.But it's definitely a spy car! A little help here? (DJ punch his beck) * DJ: Ducks. * Daffy Duck: (Jumps in) You know how I know it's a spy car? Because it looks absolutely nothing like a spy car. * Otis: sighs (Then he drops a bale of hay on Daffy Duck) * DJ: Thanks. * Otis: No problem, DJ. (Then when they left DJ's house, a readon spy car comes our of nowhere) We need Daffy Duck back/The Quest Begins (Back at the studio, they show a scene form the Bugs Bunny movie) * Bugs Bunny: I don't think this routine is gonna work without Daffy, but... * Men Voice: action. * Elmer Fudd: '''Say your prayers, rabbit. It's rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Duck season. * Elmer Fudd: '''Rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Duck season. * Elmer Fudd: '''Rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Rabbit season. * Elmer Fudd: '''Wait a minute. * '''Bugs Bunny: See, I told you this wasn't gonna work without-- (Elmer shoots Bugs and Then he's in alot of pain) * Brother Warner 1#: You're fired. * Kate Houghton: What? * Otis' friends: Say what? * Wanda and Cosmo: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln's Sisters: What?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Trixie Tang: WHAT?!?! * Kate Houghton: But you--- * Brother Warner 2#: You got rid of our best duck. * Kate Houghton: You can't fire me. My films have made $950 million! * Brother Warner 2#: '''That's not a billion. * '''Brother Warner 1#: Nope. Not a billion. * Kate Houghton: Okay. All right. I think we can all agree that the decisionto get rid of Daffy was a poor one. But it's time to move on. And by move on, I mean reversing courseand getting Daffy back. * Brother Warners: '''By Monday. * '''Kate Houghton: I will have Daffy back on Monday. * Bugs Bunny: That went well. * Sir Loungelot: '''Yeah, If I remember that Otis and the others with Daffy we might want to go get them. * - * - * - * '''Bugs Bunny: Listen, guys, if I know the others they already hit the road by now. (Meanwhile, at a dessert) * Daffy Duck: It's good to stretch. * -We're getting tired of this, Daffy. * -So, it looks like you win, dude. * Daffy Duck: That's my plan in a nutshell. (Chuckles) Now, listen, if we run into anything hat requires super spy skills... like cracking wise, smooching dames, you better leave that to me. However, if we have any security guarding needs... * DJ: Very funny, duck. I'm not a security guard. For your information, it's just a job. It's what I do for money. * Daffy Duck: Hmm-Hmm. * DJ: What I really do is... I'm a stuntman. * Daffy Duck: You? A stuntman? Please. * DJ: I am! Did you see those Mummy movies? * - * - * - Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes